


Jazz/Prowl and Bumblebee

by Camfield



Series: Transformers Breastfeeding Chronicles [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters:  Prowl/Jazz, Bumblebee<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings: ‘Breastfeeding’ with robots having semi accurate human breasts. Heavy comfort kink. Sticky.<br/>Disclaimer: I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz/Prowl and Bumblebee

Prowl had never seen the point of line feeding mecha perfectly capable of drinking their own energon.  
   
For sparklings, who needed the special pre-processed and enriched energon, it made perfect logical sense.  They had no other viable alternative method to get the fuel they needed, so any mecha in range should theoretically be able to produce energon fit for newspark consumption.  
   
He also knew, however, that many adult mecha participated in feeding each other from the enriched lines and it baffled him to no end.  They used up minerals and metals that might not be easily replaced on a bot that didn’t really need them, therefore weakening themselves in the process.   Why anyone would willingly put themselves at a disadvantage like that during a war was nearly enough to glitch his processor.  
   
He was the only fully adult mecha onboard who had never activated his feeding protocols.  One of the only ones who had never fed Bumblebee, though he had watched many of the other mecha almost jump at the chance to do so, and even now when Bumblebee was well past sparklinghood and vorns into his adulthood he still sought the feedings out.  
   
So when Jazz had first offered to feed him, he had looked back with an expression so confused and beleaguered that Jazz had started laughing, which had rankled him more than he cared to admit and had led to him sleeping in his office for several nights until Jazz apologized.  
   
Still, it was intriguing that so many mecha participated in something that was neither  necessary or practical.  
   
And if he really admitted it to himself, he was secretly a little jealous of the close bonds that it seemed to create within the crew.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
   
It was early morning when Jazz’s head popped up and he blearily commanded the door open for a shaking Bumblebee.  
   
Neither of them said a word, but Jazz’s face softened and he beckoned the minibot into the room, scooting back flush against Prowl so Bumblebee had room to lay down in front of him.  
   
Prowl could feel the excess heat coming from Jazz’s frame when he activated his feeding protocols, and watched as he unsubspaced a thick cloth that he lay just under his chest.  
   
Bumblebee nuzzled the rapidly filling pouches before latching on and curling into Jazz’s body, entering recharge not klicks later.  
   
Prowl propped himself up to watch the younger spy feed over his lover’s shoulder, Jazz’s hand covering his own on Jazz’s hip and twining their fingers together with a soft sigh.   
   
It clearly comforted Bumblebee, which was consistent with Ratchet’s theory that the small spy had simply been forced to grow up to quickly and this was the only thing that had remained consistent in his relatively short life, but what somewhat confused Prowl was that Jazz seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Bumblebee.  
   
He was completely relaxed in a way that he rarely allowed himself to be.  There was no tension in his frame at all, and his attention was almost purely focused on Bumblebee.  Stroking the yellow helm gently and every so often murmuring or cooing words of praise and encouragement.  
   
When Bumblebee’s trembling finally subsided, Jazz waited a bit before carefully detaching him and moving him over to their couch.  One feeding pouch was nearly completely depleted from Bumblebee, but the other was full and dripping from a softly glowing nub.  
   
He clicked as he began cycling the enriched energon back into his systems before Prowl gently stroked the still full pouch.  
   
Jazz flinched back, clearly startled by the touch before giving his mate a questioning look.  Prowl had never shown any interest in his feeding system before.  
   
“May I… May I try some?”  
   
He looked terribly nervous, his optics shifting from point to point, and his hands twisted around themselves in a very uncharacteristic display of emotion.  
   
Jazz gave Prowl a soft smile and simply opened his arms and snuggled Prowl to his chest, giving him room to explore and arrange himself comfortably.  
   
It was a strange experience, being at chest level to a mech he was the same height as normally, but Prowl pushed aside the unnerving feeling and concentrated on the full pouch in front of him.  
   
The feeding lines were special in that they were capable of creating reservoirs by stretching themselves out.  The energon mixed with added minerals and liquid metals into a highly concentrated and enriched blend that was perfect for a growing protoform.    The nub was covered with a foam mesh to make the feeding comfortable for both carrier and sparkling and the noises Jazz made when he ran a thumb across it suggested that it was highly sensitive.  
   
He hesitantly leaned forward and closed his mouth around the nub, sucking gently, then harder as nothing came out.  
   
“Eh!  Careful now Prowler, jus’ press yeh tongue  up against th’ bottom real firm.”  
   
Prowl shrunk back in embarrassment before the circle of Jazz’s arms stopped him from going any further.  
“Don’ run away babe, I know yeh aint done this b’fore.  A pre-program wouldn’ta had a need, yah?  Jus’ try again, Ah won’t go anywhere.”  
   
Prowl hesitantly  moved back and took the nub in his mouth again, this time pressing his tongue up as directed and making a pleased noise as he tasted the sweetened energon.  
   
It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before.  If this had been the only reason mecha did it he could completely understand, it was better tasting then the finest high grade and he pressed closer immediately to coax more from his lover.  
   
Jazz chuckled and raised a hand to stroke Prowl’s helm exactly like he had done to Bumblebee,  
   
Who had just left the room with a ‘thank you’ ping.  
   
He pinged back automatically before turning his attention to Prowl.  He’d know that part of the reason Prowl had never done this before was that he was a pre-program.  He’d never had the security of a carrier who cuddled him close and offered that safety and caring affection along with their energon, why would he think about needing it?  
   
Truth was, they all needed it.  The enriched energon was good for keeping systems working smoothly in adults.  It fortified their self repair with extra materials and helped keep them running in good order, but it also filled them with a sense of comfort and belonging.  It strengthened bonds between mecha and made them more aware of each other, something that was invaluable on the battlefield.  
   
Also, it felt fantastic.   
   
There was the lazy pleasure of feeding, the ‘sparkling haze’ they called it, that relaxed and mellowed out both participants.   
   
There was also that wonderful tingle he got in his interfacing equipment every time he did it.  
   
Not really with Bumblebee, though if ‘Bee offered he probably wouldn’t turn him down, but with many of the other mecha there was always the possibility for the feeding to end in a great ‘face.  
   
Which is where his processor was headed right now.  
   
Jazz shifted to move Prowl’s leg from over his spike cover and found himself very firmly followed.  He glanced down to find a hand inching over his plating to rest lightly on his pelvic armor before fingertips started to trace random patterns into the warm metal.  
   
“Ahhh Prowler.  This is gonna end a little dif’rently than planned if yah don’ stop that.”  
   
Prowl came off his feeding nub with a loud, wet pop and pushed upwards to give Jazz a kiss.  
   
“Jazz, I appreciate your concern and I certainly appreciate you being so blasé about my inexperience in this, but I find that while I very much enjoy feeding from you I am not a sparkling.”  
   
Jazz looked a little confused.  
   
“Ah know yeh aint a sparklin’ Prowler, I was jus’ tryin’ to show yeh how nice it can be ta feed.”  
   
Prowl’s leg moved with singular intent over Jazz’s interfacing panels.  
   
“You have, and I will be forever grateful that you wished my first experience be untainted, however…”  
   
Prowl’s own panel clicked open, revealing a very ready and willing spike.  
   
“I seem to be enjoying myself in another capacity as well.”  
   
Jazz’s grin lit up the room.  
   
“Well then Prowler, let meh show yeh _exactly_ why feedin’ an’ interfacin’ are two of meh favorite things.  Jus’ make sure that yeh keep sucklin’ while yeh pumpin’.  Tha’ eensy bit ‘o charge in th’ energon gets pretty big pretty quick.  Ah’d hate for yeh to miss that.”  
   
Prowl pushed Jazz onto his back and followed, carefully and lovingly attaching himself to a quickly refilling pouch.  
   
He might not have understood this morning what feeding was all about, but as he slid his spike into Jazz’s moist valve he threw all contemplative thoughts out the window.  
   
There would be time for the mysteries of the universe tomorrow.


End file.
